Skriget
Et mystisk stykke tekst, som dukker op i tide og utide, når der efterforskes sager, der har med Malkav, Prometheus og Pandora at gøre. Størstedelen af dette er fremkommet da Pinél mentalundersøgte nosferatuen Shakespeare fra flokken Kældermennesket, som havde diableriseret en malkavian ved navn Culpa, der var gået i frenzy, da Pandora vågnede for nylig. Den del af Skriget, som blev taget fra Shakespeare lyder som følger: : I den første by som stod, boede to elskende. Han, en dygtig jæger og hun, profet og sandsigerske. Begge var de skønnere at se end noget andet. De elskede og kendte hinanden, og deres venner ærede dem holdt af dem. Men én slægtning så skævt til dem. Hun havde selv kastet sin kærlighed på jægeren, men var blevet afvist på trods af sin uforlignelige skønhed. En dag opsøger hun to af deres venner, den dygtigste smed i byen, og en talentfuld skulptør, i stand til at forme de mest livagtige efterligninger. Hun beder dem fremstille to gaver til de elskende. De går i gang, og arbejdet tager sin tid. : Mens smeden sveder over essen, og spånerne flyver af stenen, opsøger profetens smukke tvilling jægerens bror. Hun blænder ham med sin skønhed og ynde og fortæller ham, at hun selv var elsker med jægeren, men blev kastet bort efter at profeten på ondsindet vis havde snydt og fortryllet ham. Smeden og skulptøren er endda i færd med at fremstille de nye par gaver. Nu er hun ulykkelig, og om nogen kunne hjælpe hende, ville hun være dem evigt taknemmelig. Slægtningen synes godt om hende og føler i ét nu et dybt had for jægeren og profeten. Han beslutter sig for at straffe deres forfængelighed og svigefuldhed. Tre nætter besøger han smeden og skulptøren i tre skikkelser for at fordreje deres arbejde. Derudover, lykkedes det Nidhug at finde en tredje sektion i Tusindårstemplet: : Da gaverne ligger færdige, besøger profetens søster smeden og skulptøren en sidste gang. Hun fortæller, at gaverne ikke morer hende længere og at hun ikke ønsker dem sendt. Hun betaler dem og forlader deres værksted. Smeden og skulptøren, som begge holder meget af de to elskende, ærgrer sig over at deres prægtige håndværk skal gå ubenyttet, og beslutter sig for selv at forære dem til de to elskende. : Da de præsenterer gaverne, begejstres de to elskende og takker dem. Smeden og skulptøren lader dem være alene med de vidunderlige genstande. Da jægeren tager masken på, viser hans brors håndværk sig. Den brænder den sig fast til hans ansigt, og han skriger til himlene i smerte, han forsøger med al magt at slippe for den, men det nytter intet. Masken og hans ansigt bliver ét og siden da har jægeren og hans slægt båret vederstyggelige ansigter. Profeten ser sig selv i spejlet, men i stedet for sit smukkeste ydre, ser hun sit mest afskyelige indre. Hun kaster spejlet bort og da det slår en flænge, slår hendes sind ligeledes flænger og siden den dag har hun og hendes slægt haft et skåret og flænget sind. : På okkultistkonferencen på Hardestadt fremlægger Mendacamina hendes bud på, hvem karaktererne i Skriget repræsenterer: : Jægeren er Absimilliard (Klan Nosferatus antediluvianer), Profeten er Malkav, Skulptøren er Tzimisce og Smeden er Haqim (Klan Assamites antediluvianer). Derudover er Profetens smukke søster Arikel/Ishtar (Klan Toreadors antediluvianer, kært barn har mange navne) og Jægerens slægtning, som ødelægger gaverne er Set. Det Brændende Blod er således en konspiration indgået mellem Absimilliard, Malkav, Tzimisce og Haqim for at få hævn. Kategori:Andet